I Don't Wanna Be
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: The One Tree Hill gang comes to Seattle Grace after a tragic ferry boat accident.   Will they all survive and will newfound drama casue the doctors' lives to be torn apart?


So this is a crossover between my two favorite shows: One Tree Hill and Grey's Anatomy.

And this might be a bit confusing, but the OTH characters are here I think they would be in a couple of months, while the Grey's characters are current. I mainly did this to get Lucas and Peyton in the story. And I really miss the old OTH so many of the stuff mentioned will be from seasons 1-4 though I will try to keep it current.

So, how things are in this story: Brooke and Julian got married a few months ago; Lucas and Peyton came back for the wedding and stayed; Peyton is three months pregnant, but no one knows except her and Lucas; Haley is a little over eight months pregnant. The group went on a trip to Seattle and rented a luxury cabin in the mountains. They are currently on a ferry boat and on their way to have dinner in the Seattle Space Needle restaurant.

This chapter is all OTH, the Grey's characters will make their appearances in the next chapter and their storylines will start where whatever episode that aired before I write that chapter, most likely 7.07, left them.

I don't own anything.

….

"Mommy! Daddy got ousecream!" Sawyer Scott exclaimed happily as she ran up to Peyton.

Peyton laughed as she looked down at her daughter. She was completely covered in melted ice cream. She turned her camera and took a picture, it was pretty hilarious.

"She insisted on a cone." Lucas said laughing when he finally caught up. Peyton pretended to look angry and when Lucas kissed her she burst out laughing.

"I'm not mad. Just get the bag. It has some wipes and a change of clothes." Peyton said laughing. Her curls shook as she laughed. In the past year she had grown the curls that she had had in high school back in. Lucas was so glad, he had secretly missed the curls.

"Sawyer, next time you're getting a cup with a spoon." Lucas said sternly as he looked down at his daughter.

Sawyer giggled and licked her hands. "Silly Daddy." She replied looking at him.

Peyton tried to hide her laughter as Lucas went off to get the bag.

….

Nathan Scott came up behind Haley and wrapped his arms around her. Or at least as far as he could get them. Haley was due in a couple of weeks and though Nathan had insisted that maybe the trip wasn't a good idea, but Haley had reminded him about how much Jamie had been looking forward to it and in the end they were glad that they had gone.

"Hey, baby." Haley said softly as she leaned back against him. "Where's Jamie?" She asked when she realized that Jamie wasn't near them.

"On the phone with Skills." Nathan said laughing as he kissed her cheek.

"Seattle sure is different than Tree Hill." She murmured.

"Hales, everywhere on the planet is different than Tree Hill." Nathan said laughing.

"Mom! Uncle Skills wants to talk to you!" Jamie yelled as he ran up beside them.

Nathan unwillingly unwrapped his arms and let Haley take the phone. He stepped back and watched as Haley laughed.

"Dad, can girls play basketball?" Jamie asked looking up at his father.

"What?" Nathan asked laughing.

"Well, you said that the baby is a girl, so I wanted to know if sisters can play basketball with you like brothers can." Jamie said.

"Of course girls can play basketball, Jimmy Jam." Nathan said laughing as he put an arm around Jamie's shoulders.

…

"Julian! Stop!" Brooke shrieked laughing as her husband, she loved that word so much, came up behind her and began to passionately kiss her.

"Why?" Julian asked as he kissed her again.

"People are watching." Brooke hissed trying to act serious, but began to laugh.

"Baby, our only witness is the railing. We're not hurting anybody." He said laughing.

"Come on, let's go find everyone else." Brooke laughed as she began to pull him across the ship.

They were suddenly met with a loud explosion right beside them. The railing went flying and within seconds a piece stabbed Brooke straight through. The explosion caused them to fall into the water sink and they were floating in a red cloud, Brooke's blood.

…..

Haley was handing Nathan his phone back when there was suddenly an explosion. Flames began to move towards them and Nathan quickly grabbed Jamie and looked at him sternly. "Jamie, I need you to jump. When you go down keep kicking up, I don't care what happens, just keep kicking. See that slab of concrete by the dock? I need you to swim there and wait." He watched as Jamie quickly jumped off and swam towards the concrete.

"Come on Hales." Nathan said turning to look at his wife. She walked towards him as there was another explosion. It was a minor one, but it got Haley.

"Come on Hales, I know it hurts, but we have to go." Nathan said as he ran over to her. She looked at him, slowly stood up and he helped her off. After he helped her off, Nathan finally jumped off. He began to swim up when something suddenly pinned him down. He realized it was a piece of metal from the ferry and desperately tried to move it. It wouldn't budge.

…

Lucas was walking back when there was suddenly an explosion. It knocked Peyton back against the deck. Sawyer was sitting terrified on the deck. It was because she was sitting that she hadn't been knocked back as well.

"Peyton?" Lucas yelled as he ran over to her.

Peyton groggily looked up at him.

"Can you swim?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I just hit my head." She said sitting up. "Do you… Do you think that it killed the baby?" She asked him as she placed a hand over her still flat stomach.

"I don't know, baby." He said looking down at her.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Sawyer and grabbed Peyton's hand. "Don't let go of my hand. Move away from the ferry as fast as you can." As Lucas spoke there was a smaller explosion somewhere on the deck.

"On the count of three we jump." Lucas said clutching Peyton's shaking hand in his.

"One, two, three." They counted together before jumping into the icy Seattle water.

…..

Julian finally pulled Brooke onto shore near a bunch of rocks. They were about half a mile away from the ferry and it was mass chaos.

"Brooke, it's gonna be okay, baby. I promise." He said kissing her forehead.

Brooke smiled weakly at him before muttering, "It hurts. Make it stop."

"I'll try." Julian said. He knew that it would be a bad idea to remove the pole, so he beat the ends off of it with a rock. He then picked Brooke up and began to walk up the mountain of rocks.

…..

Haley realized that Nathan had disappeared. She desperately wanted to go back, but she knew what he had said to do and she could tell that she was really hurt. She pulled herself up on the concrete slab where Jamie was waiting.

She lay back and her soaked dress clung to her body. The burns on her body made their presence known and it terrified her. She wondered if the explosion had killed her baby, her little girl.

"Mom, you're burned." Jamie said softly as he sat beside her.

"James Lucas Scott! What's wrong with your arm?" Haley asked him when she noticed that his arm was hanging at an awkward angle.

"I hit it when I jumped." He said. Haley sat up to look at it when Sawyer, Peyton, and then Lucas climbed up beside them.

"Damn it." Lucas muttered as he looked at them. "Jamie has a broken arm, Haley's covered in burns, and Peyton probably has a concussion." He muttered to himself.

"Luke, I think Nathan's dead." Haley whispered shivering to Lucas.

"I'll go look for him." Lucas said. He quickly jumped back in the water.

Lucas swam around in the freezing cold water yelling his brother's name.

Then he finally saw him. His leg was pinned down by a piece of metal and by the looks of it his arm was broken too.

Lucas swam down and pulled at the metal. By the time he got there Nathan was unconscious. It took him a while, but he was finally able to get it off. He swam as fast as he could to the slab.

He pulled Nathan up beside him. "Haley, look away." He said. Haley immediately remembered the last time he had said this and couldn't look away.

Lucas began to perform CPR. "Come on Nate, don't do this. Don't you dare die on me, Little Brother." He muttered as he continued.

Nathan coughed and sputtered and choked and spat out a mouth full of water. "Thanks Old Man." He said weakly to Lucas.

Haley went and laid down beside him. Jamie followed Haley, holding his broken arm with his good one.

Lucas wrapped his arms around a shaking and sobbing Peyton. Sawyer was sitting and playing with her shoe beside her.

"I don't know where Brooke is." Peyton said sobbing as Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure Julian is helping her. For all we know, they're up there drinking hot chocolate and worrying about us." Lucas said as he placed a kiss on Peyton's wet curls.

They all sat and lay there silently until Lucas suddenly felt Peyton go limp.

"Peyton? Peyton?" He said gently shaking her.

Suddenly they all began to yell, "HELP!"

They sat together, bruised and broken realizing that this was worse than anything that had ever happened to then in Tree Hil.


End file.
